


Bumping Ride

by poussieredetoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secondhand embarrassment, Shoujo, literally shoujo though this is a shoujo manga scenario oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poussieredetoi/pseuds/poussieredetoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young man falls for attractive stranger who accidentally almost killed him with his car. RIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally posted on tumblr (http://hqsecretsanta2015.tumblr.com/post/135909060223/bumping-ride)  
> for @ lilimala for the hq secret santa event last Christmas!  
> It only took me 4 months to repost it here yay me!
> 
> This is honestly just a fluffy mess also I am aware some stuff is far-fetched but this is fiction so please bear with me.  
> An enormous THANK YOU to my two betas who made this readable.

The first thing that Kuroo sees upon opening his eyes is red.

 

His vision is sort of blurry, however, so he can’t really pinpoint what it is he’s looking at _exactly_ , but he at least knows it’s red. And wet, too, according to the sensation on his head and arms.

 

_Just what the hell happened?_  

 

He’s lying on his side, of that he’s pretty sure, and his head and left side hurt like someone hit him with a hammer, or like… something very, _very_ heavy. He feels too dizzy to even move.

 

Oh, and his head really, _really_ hurts.

 

“ _Oh my God are you okay?!_ ” he hears someone yell from somewhere in the distance above him.

 

Well, at least he can still hear.

 

“Of course I am,” he tries to reply, but nothing comes out of his mouth. He closes his eyes, trying to kill the headache with the darkness.

 

“Are you alive?!” the person shouts again, and Kuroo would shout back at them to shut the Hell up if he wasn’t afraid his head would explode out of pain in the process.

 

“Hng,” he manages to moan, slowly moving his arm to his face to rub his temple, and he can hear a loud and long sigh of relief from the stranger, who keeps mumbling to himself and pacing around him like an idiot.

 

Kuroo somehow succeeds in rolling on his back. He opens his eyes, staring at the sky above him. The stranger immediately kneels beside him, alarmed, as if he’s afraid he’s going to see someone die in front of him today.

 

“Relax, I’m not gonna die today,” Kuroo says, out of breath for no particular reason.

 

“Good, thank you,” the guy replies, seemingly unconvinced by Kuroo’s words.

 

“What happened anyway?” Kuroo asks, letting his arm fall back to his side. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a car, or something,” he laughs, trying to get the stranger to laugh too, but seeing the other’s horrified expression proves Kuroo that his attempt failed miserably.

 

“Well, actually,” the stranger says, a bit embarrassed, “that’s kind of what happened.”

 

“Oh.”

 

_Oh?_

 

“Wait, what?” Kuroo frowns, finally looking up at the -- _wow, very attractive_ \-- stranger.

 

“Well, I kind of hit you with my car, I mean my parents’ car, not that it matters anyway? Yeah, doesn’t matter, anyway, so huh, was driving and it snowed last night, and the breaks on this car are a bit capricious and I didn’t see you early enough and I hit you. I wasn’t driving fast I swear, but yeah, you hit my car, fell on the asphalt and I thought you were dead, but you’re not dead, thanks for that by the way, and here we are. Your left leg is bleeding and you hit your head pretty bad, but at least you’re conscious, so that’s definitely a relief!” the stranger finishes his monologue almost out of breath and Kuroo can only stare at him, a mix of confusion and amusement (but mostly amusement) on his face.

 

And then, Kuroo starts laughing. A very deep, breathy laugh, the kind that makes your stomach hurt and your breath die in your throat.

 

“Okay, you’re definitely not okay,” the attractive guy says when Kuroo starts wheezing, concern painted on his face. “I’m bringing you to the hospital.”

 

“Nah, I’m okay, really, it’s just...” Kuroo moves his hands vehemently, trying to illustrate his point, but he can’t find the words. “But at any rate, I’m alright, don’t worry...huh…” Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at the guy.

 

“Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi.”

 

“Okay, yeah, don’t worry, Sawamura, I’m fine, really,” Kuroo reassures him while standing up, much to Sawamura’s distress.

 

“Are you sure?” Sawamura asks, clearly not convinced as Kuroo supports himself on the car to try to stand up.

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Kuroo replies, trying to lean on the car in what he hopes seems a casual manner. “Defin--”

 

***

 

The first thing Kuroo sees upon opening his eyes is black. Darkness, big and terrifying. He starts to panic…

 

...and nearly falls off the backseat of a car he doesn’t recognize, where he’s sprawled in an uncomfortable position.

 

“Hey, you’re awake, thank God,” Sawamura sighs loudly, if not louder than the first time Kuroo heard him sigh a while ago, which was a pretty heavy one, as far as sighs go.

 

Kuroo rubs his head and tries to get himself in a seated position.

 

“What happ--” Kuroo begins.

 

“You fainted,” Sawamura picks up right away, “I caught you before you hit your head for the second time in the span of ten minutes, and I put you inside my car. Sorry for the discomfort by the way, I was just trying to hurry up so I don’t look like I’m abducting someone.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t see the point in mentioning that it probably already looked like that anyway.

 

“So where are we heading?” he asks instead, buckling his belt.

 

“Hospital.”

 

Kuroo clicks his tongue in his mouth, clearly displeased.

 

“I’m fine, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“Says the one who fainted twice after I hit him with my car?” Sawamura retorts, staring at him intently in his retrovisor.

 

Well, he’s got a point.

 

Kuroo doesn’t protest further after that.

 

It still is kind of admirable how far this guy is willing to go for a stranger. That he hit with his car, _true_ , so it was probably due to a great amount of guilt, but still. His dedication is quite admirable. Besides, he could have called an ambulance or whatever, why did he have to drive Kuroo himself to the hospital? And more importantly, how did he even manage to get Kuroo _inside_ his car? Kuroo wasn’t the lightest nor the shortest out there, so the guy had to be pretty determined to succeed in such a task. And strong, too. Definitely strong.

 

Kuroo looks at Sawamura’s arms and tries to investigate the matter, but it’s kind of hard to see through his hoodie, much to Kuroo’s disappointment.

 

“We’re here,” Sawamura says after he’s parked and stopped the car, interrupting Kuroo’s examination. Kuroo proceeds to get off the car but before he’s even had the time to unbuckle his seatbelt Sawamura is at his side, opening the door like some old-fashioned gentleman.

 

Kuroo chuckles softly as he’s being helped out of the car.

 

“I could have done this myself, you know,” Kuroo says, leaning on Sawamura’s shoulder.

 

Because, you know, might as well enjoy this a little while he can.

 

“Sure, and faint on me a third time? No thanks,” the other male rolls his eyes.

 

Kuroo can’t really argue with that, so he doesn’t, and instead takes advantage of his situation to casually place his hand on Sawamura’s bicep, making himself comfortable, holding his arm as if to stabilize himself. The other male doesn’t really seem to mind, although he does seem a bit puzzled, because there’s really no logic to this at all. His face is a bit red, probably because of the cold breeze that’s so characteristic of the first few snowfalls.

 

Yeah, right.

 

They walk like this until they reach the waiting room, Kuroo comfortably leaning on Sawamura’s shoulder. This allows him to notice that the latter is a bit shorter than him, something like a few inches, and that he vaguely smells like a forest of pine trees and axe. Which is not unpleasant, if Kuroo must say so.

 

Sawamura brings him to the waiting room and makes sure that he’s sat comfortably and still conscious before going to the front desk to get the check in form.

 

“So,” Sawamura clears his throat after he’s back, sat on the seat next to Kuroo’s, “let’s start with your name?”

 

“You know, I can totally fill out a form by myself, right,” Kuroo grins.

 

“Well,” Sawamura scratches his hair sheepishly, seemingly embarrassed, “wouldn’t want you to faint on me again, would I?”

 

(He doesn’t look like he’d mind that, though.)

 

“You’ve used this excuse too many times already, it’s not working anymore,” Kuroo leans closer to him, pretending to faint. He feels Sawamura’s shoulder tense under his weight and laughs before sitting back properly.

 

“That was not funny.”

 

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Kuroo says, shaking his hands. “As you wish. The name’s Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

Sawamura nods and writes down, making sure he’s got the kanji right.

 

“Age?”

 

“Nineteen.”

 

“Really? Me too,” Sawamura _casually_ mentions while noting, making Kuroo grin in amusement.

 

This situation is as cute as it’s ridiculous.

 

“Birthday?”

 

“November 17th.”

 

“Oh, really?” Sawamura turns to face him. “Happy belated birthday, then.”

 

“It was like three weeks ago, man, you know.”

 

Sawamura shrugs.

 

They go on like this for a while, Sawamura writing down the answers in Kuroo’s stead. Not that Kuroo really minds; he’s never been really shy, plus he can take advantage of the situation to stare at the other male to his content. Messy dark hair cut short, kind brown eyes and straight nose. Just his type, if he was asked.

 

“Sexually active?”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Kuroo answers smugly.

 

Sawamura blushes slightly, heaving out an exasperated sigh.

 

Oh, how Kuroo loves that.

 

He didn’t expect Sawamura to be the type that gets shy at the mention of sex.

 

“It was not, thank you,” Sawamura replies calmly. “So?” he quirks an eyebrow at Kuroo, apparently trying his best to look exasperated (which he’s considerably failing at).

 

“Well, not at the moment, but there was one time six months ago. And with my ex-boyfriend, it was pretty wild, he would constantly su--”

 

“Okay _fine_ , fill the rest yourself,” Sawamura mumbles as he hands Kuroo the notepad, rubbing his face with his free hand.

 

Kuroo thanks him with a wink and he’s pretty sure he can see the other male’s blush deepen slightly, but he wouldn’t swear on that.

 

It takes him another 10 minutes to finish filling out the form, which Sawamura kindly brings back to the front desk, saying that Kuroo wouldn’t exhaust himself or faint again that way.

 

To which Kuroo had replied that it would only accelerate the process to make a doctor see him.

 

At which Sawamura hadn’t laughed at all.

 

“You know,” Kuroo says after Sawamura comes back and sits beside him once again, “you don’t have to stay. You can go back to whatever you were gonna do.”

 

“Nah, wanna make sure you’re fine.”

 

Kuroo looks at him, and there’s an _instant_. An instant in which there’s only Kuroo staring straight into Sawamura’s eyes and Sawamura staring back and the only thing Kuroo sees is genuine concern and something soft and warm, like fondness but not quite, because how can you be fond of someone you met just hours ago? That wouldn’t work, right? Sawamura sure isn’t fond of him. He just wants to make sure he’s alright so he doesn’t have someone’s death to shoulder for the rest of his life.

 

“I mean,” Sawamura adds quickly, playing with the hem of his shirt, “it’s my fault you’re here in the first place, you know.”

 

It definitely looks like he’s nervous for a reason Kuroo doesn’t really understand. In fact, he himself feels a bit fidgety. There’s something about this whole thing -- about _Sawamura_ \-- that makes him feel a bit nervous, even though he’s never actually been that nervous around people he crushed on.

 

Not that he has a crush on Sawamura, because Kuroo Tetsurou definitely is not the type to have any kind of crush on people he met 3 hours prior. But he cannot deny that there is something about the guy and this whole situation that looks like it comes straight out of a weird shoujo manga.

 

“Besides, I don’t really have anything to do anyway,” Sawamura finishes, and Kuroo thinks he sees him nod to himself ever so slightly, as if to convince himself.

 

Definitely not a crush.

 

As if on cue, Sawamura’s phone rings.

 

“Hold on,” he excuses himself as he picks up. “Hello?”

 

Kuroo is pretty sure he hears yelling on the other side of the line.

 

“Shit, I know, I forgot to call-- No, no, really, it’s a long story I… no, I didn’t forget cleaning duty, I was on my way back and kind of hit someone with mom’s car?... What, _no_ it’s not a joke, Suga, listen, I…” Sawamura winces, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, this is not a dumb excuse to hide the fact that I’m on a dat--” Sawamura stops himself, cheeks reddening. “At any rate, Suga, I’m sorry. I’ll text you later, okay? We’re waiting for the doctor. Say hi to your mom for me.”

 

Sawamura hungs up, not waiting for his interlocutor to reply. He apologizes to Kuroo, running his hands in his hair in embarrassment.

 

“I see. So you hit me to get away from cleaning. Pretty hardcore.”

 

Sawamura laughs and explains to Kuroo what happened this morning before the incident; that he was at a party, but since he had promised his roommate to help clean the apartment before his parents arrived to visit, he was coming back early. However, this plan was canceled pretty fast after the incident, and in the heat of the moment Sawamura had forgotten to call Sugawara, his roommate, to tell him that he couldn’t come because he’d just hit a random guy with a car. Which was understandable, as far as Kuroo was concerned.

 

Kuroo then tells him he was at a party also (not the same, apparently, or else he’s pretty sure he’d been coming back _with_ Sawamura, but then again nothing seems to go the normal way with that guy) and that he usually doesn’t come back this early from parties either (it was only 9AM) but he’d been woken up by his best friend having extremely loud early morning sex with his boyfriend and he’d decided for his sanity that it’d be better to just leave while he still could. Sawamura laughs but still pats his shoulder in a comforting manner, and Kuroo likes the warmth of his palm and the shy smile that follows after he withdraws his hand, as if he’d just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do.

 

Definitely. Not. A. Crush.

 

The doctor chooses this particular moment to come in and call for Kuroo. Kuroo doesn’t protest when Sawamura helps him out of his seat and carries him to the examination room. Neither does the doctor, although he does seem a bit intrigued and amused.

 

***

 

The first thing that Kuroo sees upon opening his eyes is green. The terrible, sickeningly dull green that is so characteristic of hospital rooms’ walls.

 

“You’re awake,” he hears a voice say.

 

It’s always the same voice since this morning, and he wonders if he hasn’t imagined it this time. But he turns his head and there he is, Sawamura Daichi, sitting on a wooden chair that’s probably in the top five most uncomfortable seats in the world, beside his hospital bed.

 

“I told you you could go home, you know. They’re gonna keep me here all night,” Kuroo yawns.

 

He catches a glimpse of the window behind Sawamura, and seeing how the moon is shining so brightly he’s been there waiting for quite a long time. Hours. Nearly a whole day. Isn’t that just the kindest thing? If it isn’t, then Kuroo doesn’t know what it is.

 

“I know. Just making sure you’re alive,” Sawamura says, a warm smile on his face.

 

Kuroo swears his heart didn’t just skip a beat. Because that would be weird, right? They don’t really know each other; well, they did chat for a few hours in the waiting room and they did talk another few hours after the doctor had proceeded with his examination, until Kuroo had fallen back to sleep upon the doctor’s orders. He was fine, but they needed to monitor him during the night to make sure he actually was okay to go back home without further complications. But right now he doesn’t feel fine at all, quite frankly, and the things his heart does whenever Sawamura says he’s “just making sure he’s alive” or smiles at him are certainly not normal and should be dealt with right this instant.

 

“Well, I can’t really die or else you’ll feel responsible for my death. Can’t do that to you.”

 

“How nice of you,” Sawamura replies, amused.

 

“I’m always this kind,” Kuroo adds, solemnly putting his right arm to his heart.

 

Sawamura laughs, and Kuroo loves the way it sounds and kind of wants to hear more of it each time it happens, especially when he’s the one making it happen.

 

“I’m gonna leave now, though,” Sawamura stands up from his (uncomfortable) seat. “Promised Suga I’d be there for dinner, and I’m already late.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Sorry about that, by the way. Tell him hi for me.”

 

“Sure will,” Sawamura replies, biting his lip.

 

There’s a silence after that, a silence filled with a bit of awkwardness, but also a whole lot of disappointment. Is this it? Is this how this is gonna end? Kuroo gets hit by a hot stranger, said stranger spends the day in the hospital with him, and then nothing? What kind of disastrous shoujo manga is this?

 

It’s not in Kuroo’s habit to be this shy; he would have asked for the guy’s number by now under normal circumstances.

 

But those were definitely _not_ normal circumstances, and he wasn’t too sure about the procedure.

 

“So, goodbye, then?” Sawamura adds. He squeezes Kuroo’s shoulder before leaving, and Kuroo almost reaches for his arm before he’s out of reach, until he realizes what he’s about to do and stops midway. Sawamura seems to have realized it too and Kuroo is pretty sure he’s stopped in his track for a good two seconds before moving forward again, but maybe that’s the effect of the painkiller, he’s not too sure anymore.

 

Sawamura waves his hand and smiles at Kuroo one last time, standing in the doorway a few seconds too long, leaving Kuroo by himself in his suddenly cold hospital room and a heart that beats suspiciously too fast.

 

***

 

The first thing that Kuroo sees upon opening his eyes is white. Surprisingly enough the ceiling is not the same boring, tasteless green as the walls but a bright white, enhanced by the sunlight coming in from the window. Not too bad, he thinks.

 

He rubs his eyes and yawns, stretching his arms. It aches much less than yesterday; all he’s got is a few bruises on his forearm that absorbed the shock, but the most harm was done to his leg that had been the first victim of the impact. It was only bruised too, by some weird miracle, and he didn’t suffer from a concussion either from hitting his head on the asphalt. Apparently the sweatshirt he was carrying and had dropped before falling to the ground (and mistook for a pool of blood) had kept him from hitting his head too hard, and the fainting was due to the lack of sleep and leftovers from alcohol.

 

He almost yells when he hears someone clear their throat beside him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Daichi, you scared me,” Kuroo blurts out, breathing in and out too fast.

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s used Sawamura’s first name until he sees the faint blush on the guy’s face and thinks back on what he just said that might have caused this reaction.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sawamura mumbles, apparently embarrassed. “I, uh-- just came by to check if you were still alive, I guess?”

 

Again with this sentence, again with the uncharacteristically skyrocketing heart rate, again with the shoujo manga scenario.

 

Maybe ending up unhurt after this accident wasn’t the only miracle that had happened to him on that morning after all.

 

The doctor comes in just then to do his last check-up before officially discharging Kuroo.

 

“Also,” the doctor adds at last, before leaving the room, “I’d recommend you don’t go home alone. Just in case, have someone bring you home, maybe.”

 

Kuroo could swear he’s seen the doctor smirk before leaving the room.

 

This is only getting weirder.

 

“So?” Kuroo prompts after he’s changed from the ugly hospital gown to his own clothes.

 

“Huh, well,” Sawamura scratches the back of his head, “guess I can’t really go against a doctor’s words. Want a ride, maybe?” he looks expectantly at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo doesn’t need to be asked twice.

 

“Sure thing, man. Thanks,” he says. Sawamura walks towards him and grabs his arms to wrap it around his neck.

 

“I can walk, you know,” Kuroo says, but he’s not initiating any move to get away either.

 

“It’s just a reflex, at that point, I think,” Sawamura says.

 

“Right,” Kuroo smirks, following Sawamura’s lead out of the room.

 

They walk for a while, a little slower than they could. Kuroo’s legs are fine; in fact, Kuroo feels perfectly fine. He’s radiating with energy, probably the result of so much Sawamura in his life in the past 24 hours. And yet he complies with the other boy’s pace, not too sure if he’s walking slow on purpose to make the moment last longer or to manage Kuroo’s legs.

 

At that point he’s not even ashamed to say he’s clearly wishing for the first option.

 

“Hey, look, mistletoe,” Sawamura casually claims, pointing to a corner facing the door leading to the staircase.

 

“How inconvenient to put it in that spot,” Kuroo comments, shaking his head.

 

“Why?” Sawamura stops, looking at Kuroo curiously.

 

Kuroo swallows. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, he’s done this before, he’re flirted before; but something about Sawamura makes him doubt his confidence -- in the best of ways, though.

 

“Well,” Kuroo explains, “mistletoe is for people to kiss under, right?” he says, staring right into Sawamura’s eyes, looking for something that he finds right away; the exact same thing he’s pretty sure is burning in his own eyes.

 

“So,” Kuroo continues, slowly walking towards the spot, “if, say, two people were to walk under it by some sort of weird twist of fate…” they stop right under the plant, “it would kind of, if I may say,” Kuroo gets closer to Sawamura, leaning in slowly, making sure not to break eye contact, block the way, or something like that.”

 

“Oh,” Sawamura replies, his stare moving from Kuroo’s eyes to his lips, “well, that’s incredibly inconvenient, alright,” he adds, licking his lips as he leans in closer to Kuroo’s mouth.

 

“Mhh,” Kuroo hums, eyes half-lidded, his lips literally an inch apart from the other boy’s, “I know right?”

 

“A shame…” Sawamura says, closing in the distance between them.

 

The instant their lips touch Kuroo pulls Sawamura closer with the arm already circling his shoulder and wraps his other arm around the shorter male’s middle, reciprocating the kiss almost ferociously.

 

Kuroo doesn’t really mind the fact that he’s not taking the first step; didn’t even think Sawamura ever would do it, yet here they were, kissing under a misplaced branch of mistletoe in a hospital hallway.

 

***

 

The first thing that Kuroo sees upon opening his eyes is brown. Brown like chocolate, like trees and pine cones he used to collect when he was a child, brown with sparks and light and warmth, brown like Sawamura’s eyes staring right back at him.

 

“You know,” Sawamura says, bringing his hand to cup Kuroo’s cheek tentatively, “this is probably the weirdest thing I’ve said, but I’m kind of glad I ran you over with my parents’ car.”

 

“Well,” Kuroo laughs, “never thought I’d be glad I got hit by your parents’ car, Daichi,” he murmurs the last part, and that’s all it takes for Sawamura to dive in, forcing Kuroo’s back on the wall, the hand cupping his cheek going all the way up to his hair, pulling at it roughly as his other hand grabs on his waist. Kuroo tightens his grasp on Sawamura’s neck, trying to pull him the closest he can, as if when he’ll open his eyes again he’ll be gone, like a dream he’s made up in his mind to bear with the accident or the end of this odd shoujo manga he’s been the protagonist of since the day before.

 

It takes approximately seven minutes for them to be spotted for the first time by some guy passing by, and it takes nine additional minutes for a nurse to find them, yelling something about public indecency.

 

Well, in their defense, while it might have looked like they were onto something more, they were only kissing. It’s only a sad turn of events that Kuroo’s watch had gotten tangled in Sawamura’s t-shirt, lifting it halfway up his stomach, showing a bit more skin than is appropriate under public circumstances. And that Kuroo’s face was burried into Sawamura’s neck, trying to choke back the laugh because Sawamura had accidentally brushed his hand on a ticklish spot.

 

Sawamura and Kuroo exchange an amused glance as the nurse goes out of her way to lecture them, a vein popping out in her neck, and with a barely noticeable nod they both go for it and run away from her, who runs back after them until they’re out of her range. Kuroo’s pretty sure he saw a doctor stop the nurse to scold her for making such a ruckus for nothing before the elevator doors closed in on the scene.

 

Sawamura and Kuroo laugh their way to the car, and they spend the ride back chatting.

 

It’s only when Sawamura turns off the engine in front of Kuroo’s apartment block that Kuroo realizes he hasn’t even told him his address.

 

“How did you--?”

 

“The form. You told me yesterday. Well, indirectly, I guess…,” Sawamura scratches the back of his head, “I kind of accidentally read it when I brought back the form to the front desk...very accidentally.”

 

Kuroo scoffs.

 

“Sorry, that’s probably a little creepy,” Sawamura apologizes.

 

“Well. I was intending on giving it to you anyway, after, you know,” Kuroo makes hand gestures between them, “ _this_ ”.

 

However, feeling like this isn’t a proper description, he leans in and kisses Sawamura, because actions speak louder than words, or so they say.

 

When they part Sawamura laughs softly, and once again, Kuroo’s never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

 

“Well,” Kuroo continues, “I suppose since you kissed me first, it’s only fair that I ask you for your number? To, you know, continue where we’ve been interrupted,” Kuroo smirks and waggles his eyebrows, eliciting that oh-how-beautiful laugh from Sawamura.

 

“Sure,” the other boy grabs a pen in his glove box and writes it on Kuroo’s hands. “Call me?”

 

“Sure will,” Kuroo says, getting out of the car. “Oh, and no cars this time, maybe?” Kuroo winks.

  
“Yeah,” Sawamura considers, “guess we could just take a walk.”


End file.
